


The Bassist

by TechnicolorCrayons



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicolorCrayons/pseuds/TechnicolorCrayons





	The Bassist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quandtuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandtuniverse/gifts).



 


End file.
